


A Day in the Life

by SomeCanadianGirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Eating Disorders, This storyline deserved better damn it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18202766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCanadianGirl/pseuds/SomeCanadianGirl
Summary: A one shot about a day in Marleys life while struggling with her eating disorder.





	A Day in the Life

Marleys alarm went off and she groaned. She had hardly gotten any sleep last night, the hunger kept her up. She thought about faking sick and staying in bed, hey at least no one would question it if she wasn’t eating. She couldn’t, she needed to be at rehearsals for Glee. She sighed, got out of bed and got dressed. She ran downstairs and her mom was sitting at the kitchen table.

“Hey hun, running late this morning. We gotta go, now grab something for the road.” She told her.

“Ok.” Marley said hesitantly before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

“Is that all?” Her mom asked.

“Oh my stomach's kind of sore this morning. I’m sure it’ll clear up.” Marley explained.

They two of them headed off to McKinley high. Marley felt all the eyes on her like they always were when she was with her mom. Kitty’s words echoed in her head.

You weren’t just born with the fat gene, you were born with the circus fat gene.

She knew that’s what everyone thought when they saw her and her mom together. How long it would be until she ended up looking just like her. She went to her locker and Ryder was there waiting for her. She tensed up, she always did around him. 

“Oh..hey, um...what’s up.” Marley stammered nervously.

“Hey, I just had this super cool duet idea and I was wondering if you wanted to do it with me.” He asked.

Before she could even say anything Kitty came up to them.

“Oh hey, was that the sheet music you were telling me about.” She asked before snatching it out of Ryders hands.

“Umm...Kitty I thought you told me this was, and I quote, the dumbest song you’ve ever heard in your life.” He said.

“Changed my mind, and besides, you need the right partner anyway.” She told him before flashing a glare at Marley.

“Ok I guess.” Ryder replied. “Anyway, I have to get to class. I’ll see you guys in rehearsal.”

Ryder headed off and Kitty was now in his place. Marley wanted to scream but kept it inside.

“Sorry Marley, but there’s going to be a lift in this choreography and Ryder’s gonna need someone he can actually do that with.” Kitty sneered before leaving.

Marley headed to the bathroom. Kitty was probably right, after all Ryder had asked Kitty first, she was clearly the first choice. She looked at herself in the mirror. How could she not see any changes, she’d been starving herself and throwing up for god knows how long. She just wanted to stay in a stall and be left alone but she needed to go to Biology.

-

Lunchtime, Marley dreaded this time of the day. It would be so easy to skip lunch if her mom didn’t work there. She moved along with her tray.

“Hey.” Her mom whispered. “Stomach feeling better?”

“Yeah of course.” Marley told her.

“Good. I’ll give you some extra, you must be starving.” She responded.

She was right about that. Marley looked at the heaping portion of lasagna her mom had given her and faked a smile as she walked off with her tray. She headed over to where her and the glee kids usually sat. She would have sat down with them but something in her head said no. Told her she couldn’t because if she did she’d have to eat in front of them.

“Sorry guys, I uh...actually have crazy mountains of homework I need to catch up on.” She said, bolting out of the cafeteria with her tray before anyone could respond. 

She dumped her lasagna in the nearest garbage can and sat on the stairwell trying to hold back tears. She hated lying, to her mom, to her friends. Did she really hate her body more? Then she remembered that Grease costume, that stupid costume. She sighed. Her stomach growled, she went and found a water fountain and drank up as much as she could.

-

She finally got home after Glee rehearsals. She was exhausted and super lightheaded but managed to stay on her feet somehow. She grabbed a hoodie that was hanging over one of the kitchen chairs. She was always cold lately. She saw her mom pull into the driveway. Quickly she grabbed some dishes, messed them up and put them in the sink.

“Hey.” Her mom said coming in the door with bags. “Can I get some help with the groceries?”

Marley nodded, helping bring in the rest of the bags. She looked through them as she carried them in; chips, cookies, sugary cereals. She sighed. As she was putting the last of the groceries away her mom noticed the dishes in the sink.

“Oh you had dinner already? Good, I’m actually going out tonight anyway. Me and the other lunch ladies are getting together to plan meals for the next couple weeks.” She told Marley.

“Ok.” Marley said with a smile. At least her mom bought it.

Later that evening she watched from her bedroom window as her mom pulled out of the driveway. Marley had just gotten out of the shower after working out in her room. Her stomach still growled, she just wanted it to shut up. She heard Kittys voice in her head yet again.

Just because you didn’t love yourself enough to binge and purge.

She thought about all those delicious high calorie snacks her mom had bought. All of Marley's favourites. She rolled her eyes, got up, and went downstairs.

“Here we go again.” She thought to herself.

She opened up the fridge and the rest, as per usual, was a blur. Several empty wrappers and boxes and one long trip to the bathroom later. She found herself curled over on her bed. Why? Why was she doing this? Why couldn’t she be like Kitty or any of those other naturally pretty girls. She wiped her last tear away before getting under the covers.

“Maybe I might actually get some sleep tonight...”


End file.
